Beliefs
Pantheons Ancestor Worship: +1 Faith for every 4 Citizens in a city; +1 Culture, Faith from Councils. Earth Mother: +1 Faith and Gold from Mines on improved resources, and +2 Production from Monuments. God of Commerce: +1 Faith for every 20 Gold produced by owned cities; +2 Faith and Science in Cities with a City Connection. God of Craftsmen: +1 Faith and Gold from Quarries and Stone Work, and +1 Production in cities with a Specialist. God of Creation: +3 Faith in Capital; +1 Culture, Golden Age Points and Happiness for every Pantheon ever founded (including this one). God of the Expanse: +25% faster border growth, and gain 20 Faith every time a city expands its borders. Bonus scales with Era and Gamespeed. God of the Open Sky: +1 Culture for every 3 featureless Plains or Grassland tiles (without hills or features) worked by a City; +1 Faith and Gold from Pastures. God of the Sea: +1 Faith and Production from Fishing Boats and Atolls; +3 Food in coastal Cities. God of the Stars and Sky: +1 Faith, Production, and Culture from Tundra tiles with improved resources. God of War: +50% increase in City Ranged Combat Strength, and gain Faith if you win a battle. God-King: +1 Culture, Faith, Gold, and Science for every 6 Followers. Goddess of Beauty: +3 Faith and +1 Culture from World Wonders. +15% Production of Pre-Renaissance Wonders. Goddess of Fertility: +1 Food and Faith from Shrines and Wells, and 15% faster Growth Rate. Goddess of Festivals: +1 Faith, Culture and Gold for every unique Luxury Resource you control. Goddess of Love: Gain 10 Faith and 10 Golden Age Points every time a Citizen is born. Bonus scales with Era and Gamespeed. Goddess of Nature: +1 Faith and Culture for every 2 Mountains within 3 tiles of a City, and Natural Wonders gain +3 Faith and +2 Culture. Goddess of Protection: +10 HP healed per turn in friendly territory; +1 Faith and Culture from Palace, Walls and Barracks. Goddess of Purity: +1 Faith from Oases, Lakes, and Marshes; +1 Happiness from Cities on rivers. Goddess of Renewal: +1 Faith and Culture for every 2 Jungle or 2 Forest tiles worked by a City; +1 Science and Faith from Herbalists. Goddess of Springtime: +1 Faith Culture from Plantations, and +2 Gold from Markets. Goddess of the Hunt: +1 Faith, Food and Culture from Camps. Goddess of Wisdom: +1 Faith for every 10 Science per turn. +1 Science and +1 Faith in every City. Spirit of the Desert: +1 Faith, Food and Gold from Desert tiles with Improved resources. Celtic Pantheons Bran, the Sleeping Guardian: +100% increase to Ranged Combat Strength, +25% Growth, and +1 Culture in every City. Cernunnos, the Horned Stag: +1 Food from Forests, +1 Production from Jungles Dagda, the All-Father: +1 Culture, Gold, Production and Science for every 5 Followers. Epona, the Great Mare: Receive +15 Science, Culture, and Food when your Borders expand, scaling with Era. Lugh, the Skilled One: +4 Culture, Science, and Gold in Cities with a Specialist, +1 Culture from World Wonders. Mannanan, Son of the Sea: +2 Food, +3 Production, and +4 Gold in coastal Cities. Morrigan, Harbinger of Strife: Earn Gold, Culture, and Golden Age Points from kills. Nuada, the Silver-Handed King: +1 Culture for every 15 Gold per turn, and +Golden Age Points for every 10 Science per turn. Ogma, the Learned: +1 Science for every 4 Citizens in a city, and +8 Culture when a Citizen is born. Rhiannon, Goddess of Sovereignty: +2 Golden Age Points, Science, and Gold in every City. Founder Beliefs Apostolic Tradition: Unlocks Apostolic Palace National Wonder (+4 Faith, Golden Age Points; +5 Golden Age Points from all Holy Sites). Receive Golden Age points when you spread your Religion to cities other than your Holy City. Bonus scales with Era. Ceremonial Burial: Unlocks Mausoleum National Wonder (+5 Faith, gain Faith when an owned unit is killed in battle. Bonus scales with Era; +5 Faith from all Holy Sites). Receive 25 Faith and 50 Culture whenever a Great Person is expended. Bonus scales with Era. Council of Elders: Unlocks Holy Council National Wonder (+4 Faith, +5 Food; +3 Science from all Holy Sites). Receive a boost to current Science research when a city adopts your Religion. Bonus scales with Era. Hero Worship: Unlocks Great Altar National Wonder(+5 Faith, +15% Military Unit Production; +5 Production from Holy Sites). Receive Faith and Golden Age points when you conquer a City. Bonus scales with City population and Era. Holy Law: Unlocks Divine Court National Wonder(+4 Faith, +6 Gold; +5 Gold from all Holy Sites). Receive Faith, Science, and Gold when you purchase a Policy. Bonus scales with Era. Mandate of Heaven: Unlocks the Celestial Throne National Wonder(+2 Culture/Faith/Food/Gold/Science/Production; +5 Faith from Holy Sites). Holy City produces +15% of its yields during a Golden Age. Theocratic Rule: Unlocks Grand Ossuary National Wonder (+10 Faith; +5 Culture from all Holy Sites). We Love the King Day boosts the Faith, Culture, Gold and Science output of a city by 15%. Way of the Pilgrim: Unlocks Reliquary National Wonder (+2 Culture, +4 Faith; 4 Great Work of Art Slots; +10 Faith if themed. +5 Tourism from all Holy Sites). Receive Tourism when you spread your Religion to foreign cities. Bonus scales with Era. Path of Transcendence: Unlocks Sacred Garden National Wonder (+5 Culture, +3 Faith; +5 Food from all Holy Sites). Receive +300 to all national yields when you enter a new Era. Bonus scales with Era. Follower Beliefs All the buildings give Boosts Pressure of Religious Majority emanating from this city by 25%, and increases this city's Resistance to Conversion by 20%, unless otherwise stated. Cathedrals: Use Faith to purchase Cathedrals (+3 Gold, +3 Faith; Reduces Poverty; Empty Great Work of Art or Artifact slot; Farms near this City generate +1 Gold). Pagodas: Use Faith to purchase Pagodas (+2 Culture, +2 Faith; Reduces Boredom; Empty Great Work of Art or Artifact slot; +2 to all City Yields for every World Religion that has at least one Follower in this City). Mosques: Use Faith to purchase Mosques (+3 Science, +3 Faith; Reduces Illiteracy; Empty Great Work of Writing Slot, +20% Culture in the City during Golden Ages). Churches: Use Faith to purchase Churches (+3 Faith; Reduces Boredom; Empty Great Work of Music slot; All Missionaries born in this City can spread Religion three times; gives +50% Pressure instead of 25%). Mandirs: Use Faith to purchase Mandirs (+2 Faith, +5% Food in the City; Reduces Poverty; Empty Great Work of Music Slot; Enemy Spies in this City cannot assassinate Great People or disrupt Unit Production). Synagogues: Use Faith to purchase Synagogues (+3 Production, +2 Faith; Reduces Crime; Empty Great Work of Writing Slot; During 'We Love the King Day', City Science increases by 15%). Stupas: Use Faith to purchase Stupas (+5 Faith; Reduces Illiteracy; +4 Tourism once you have researched Architecture). Orders: Use Faith to purchase Orders (+2 Faith, +3 City Defense Strength, +25 Hit Points; Reduces Crime; , +10 XP and the 'Morale' promotion for land Military units produced in this city). Cooperation: Receive 5 to all yields every time a Citizen is born in the City. Bonus scales with Era. Mastery: Specialists produce +2 of their normal yield. Scholarship: +1 Science for every two followers (max +15). Veneration: +1 Faith for every two followers (max +10). Diligence: +1 Production for every two followers (max +20). Inspiration: +1 Culture for every two followers (max +10). Asceticism: +1 Food for every two followers (max +15). Enhancer Beliefs Sainthood: +1 Science and +1 Culture for every 6 followers of this Religion in Foreign Cities. Gain 100 Faith per spent GP, scales w/ Era. Tithes: +200 Gold when each City first converts to this religion, +1 Gold, +1 Faith for every 4 followers of this religion in Foreign Cities. Scripture: Your spies exert religious pressure on the cities they occupy. Religion spreads 25% (50% w/ Print Press). Clericalism: +1 Happiness for every two Cities following this religion, +15 to Influence resting point with City-States following this religion Resilience: Prophets 25% stronger and earned with 25% less Faith., Inquisitors and Prophets reduce your religious presence by half (instead of eliminating it). Evangelism: Missionary conversion strength +25%, Gain Science when a Missionary spreads this religion to cities of other religions.' Ritual: Religion spreads to cities 30% further away and to City States @ double rate. Pacifism: Missionaries and Inquisitors cost 30% less Faith, +1 Happiness for every 6 followers of this religion in non-enemy foreign cities. Zealotry: Use Faith to purchase land units. Reformation Beliefs Crusaders: +10% Combat Strength in enemy lands and another 10% versus players that follow an opposing Faith. Receive Gold and Culture when you conquer Cities. Defender of the Faith: +10% Combat Strength in own lands and another versus players that follow an opposing Faith. +1 Faith from Defensive Buildings. Faith of the Masses: May build Opera Houses, Museums and Broadcast Towers with Faith. Global Commandments: +10 Science, Culture, Gold, Faith, and Golden Age Points per turn while the Host of the World Congress. Receive 150 of these yields instantly when you pass a Proposal. Bonuses scale with Era. Jesuit Education: May build Universities, Public Schools and Research Labs with Faith. Knowledge Through Devotion: Landmarks and GP Improvements +3 Faith. One World, One Religion: Receive 1 additional votes in the World Congress for every 8 City States in the game. Missionaries performing the Spread Religion action erode existing pressure from other religions. Sacred Sites: All buildings purchased with Faith provide 2 Tourism each. Hermitage provides +5 Culture and +5 Tourism. To the Glory of God: Use Faith to purchase any type of Great Person starting in the Industrial Era. +50 Gold, Science, Culture, and Faith when you expend a Great Person, scaling with Era. Category:Beliefs